Are you really a shinigami
by yukiruhina23
Summary: Have you met your own shinigami? Well I met mine, a girl that is toying with me, that is what i know. But what if you fell in love with someone, in your last remaining days?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Hi guys, this is my first story**

**please review :3**

**I don't even know if this plot is a good one, but i'll try my best to make better ones**

**The stories have different POV's so that we can know what they are thinking, hahahaha**

**I am planning to make pairings in this story NaLi, GrayLu, Gale but I also want to include Loki, but I also want him with Lucy awwww**

**but this story is mainly about JErza yiipeee**

* * *

**_Jellal Fernandez_**

Have you ever thought what a shinigami looks like?

Well I don't really believe on death gods, reapers or shinigami, but 3 days ago to be exact, I met my own shinigami. Yes a real one.

Do you want to know how this meeting happened?

First of all I am Jellal Fernandez, the most popular, smart, coolest, handsome-est, in the most famous school in the country of Magnolia, Fairy Academy

~_Flash Back~_

_Ding!_ Dong!, the school bell rang that signals the end of the class. I am here sitting at the farthest bask of the room, sitting next to Gray Fullbuster

"Goodbye class" Scorpio - sensei muttered with grinned plastered on his face. Then he left the room. I packed my things and planned to go home straight from school. "OI! JELLAL!" Natsu Dragneel said standing and screaming behind me. "OI! NATSU!, can you speak to Jellal without screaming? It makes the ear wax in my ears melt!" Gray Fullbuster bellowed.

Gray is a friend of mine, who has unconscious stripping habits. He has black, spike hair, and a lean body. Usually his fangirls would love to see his abs. Natsu here, is the other friend of mine, who doesn't know how to speak softly, he has pink hair which you would not see in your daily lives, and has a good body built. Natsu and Gray are Frienemy. Yes, they are always like that but it is the way the show their love to each other.(love?)

"Hey you two stop your bickering before you kill each other." I continued, "So Natsu, what's up" I said. "HEY, JELLAL, LET'S PLAY BASKETBALL TO THE DEATH! I BET THIS TIME I'LL WIN OVER YOU!" Natsu hollered. I sweatdropped, Natsu never won against me since the first time we battled to death. "Ok" I uttered.

So my trip to home, will not be from school. We went out from the class room and walked at the hallway. Almost all girls the we passed by, squealed to death or giggled.

"Hey Natsu, Gray and Jellal! Where you heading to?" a blonde walked to us, a girl with white hair behind her.

"Oh, hey Lucy, hey Lisanna, we are just heading to the park to watch a battle to the death" Gray greeted. Lucy Heartfilia, the blonde beauty is the rishest girl in our school, and i think Gray has a crush on her :) and Lisanna Strauss, is the white haired teen she is one of the popular strauss siblings you see, and her crush on Natsu is so obvious, but poor girl Natsu is just oblivious as ever. "SEE YOU LATER, LISANNA AND LUCY, I WILL HAVE A BATTLE WITH JELLAL THIS AFTERNOON!" then we left.

After a hard fought match, I battled Natsu and Gray was the referee. I won like 100000 times, but Natus don't have the word give up in his dictionary, if ever he has one. "JELLAL YOU JUST GOT LUCKY AGAIN THIS TIME" the latter said. I saw Gray sweat dropped "He never learns" Gray scoffed.

After that we went in our separate ways.

When I was crossing the highway, I saw a mesmerizing beautiful girl with long red hair walking past by me. I sunk to my own world "She is familiar" I muttered. A loud honk was heard from a fast approaching truck, and that was when I came back to my senses. I was going to be hit by a truck!

Thanks to myself, I was a second away from my death. "That was a REALLY close call, if that redhead didn't pass by, I would not be able to experience this horrible exp-"

"Ehem" I was cut by a floating hooded figure, the hooded figure held a big dark scythe, with a mask protecting its identity or face. I stood still, staring at the hooded figure in amazement.

"Whoa! Wa-what are y-you?" I stuttered. People just walked by, as if they don't see the scythe wielder floating above them.

"As you can see I am wielding a scythe, do you have any ideas of who or what I am?" the hooded figure said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Are you really a death god or something? And who are you? Why are you here? How can nobody see you?" I asked, I have so many questions in mind, 'because it was not a normal thing for people to meet a reaper face to face or is it face to mask?

"Oh, calm down, Yes I am a shinigami, sorry, but I can't tell you my identity, I am here for your soul silly, nobody can see me 'cause I came here just for you!" I heard the reaper snickering while explaining things to me.

Wait did the reaper say, he/she came for my soul? What the! "Why are you here for my soul?" I asked dumb founded.

"Duh, it is my job as a reaper you know."

"What? I didn't die!" then I looked at my back, shock written all over my face "I just…. cheated….death…..moments ago." i uttered. The shinigami chuckled.

"When you turned around a while ago, you saw yourself lying on the asphalt, blood splattered everywhere, is that what you call 'cheated death'? or there are people who have the same handsome face as you?" she talked back.

I stood there dumb founded, "Well thanks for the compliment, but can I have another chance to live, you know" I gave the reaper a don't-think-you-can-have-my-soul-today look.

The shinigami laughed "You're so stubborn you know, but it is really a sad thing for a handsome guy to die suddenly." I grinned for a bit, and the reaper continued, "Thank me for I am bored in a worst case possible, so I will spare you today" I brightened up, but a scowl written on my face.

"Oh, you sure know that there is a catch, so here is our game, i will give you 30 days for this game, in these days i will act as a human, you must find my 'human' identity, if you found out, then you win, but if you failed to do so, I will fetch for your soul at the 31st day, got it?" then the shinigami disappeared.

The next day i woke up on a hospital bed, thinking what happened the other day. "So the shinigami is a she huh?" I muttered. That is the only clue I had.

~_End of Flashback~_

That's how it happened 3 days ago

**So guys how was it? should i continue the story?**

**please review... this is my first fanfic ever...**

**Erza: **please review, so I could get a nice scene in this story :3


	2. Chapter 2: Why are you here?

******Hey guys im sorry i'm late but i am trying my best to update early :))))))**

**i hope you would like chapter 2**

**Maybe the next chapter will be erza's pov! :DDDD**

**TELL SOME SUGGESTIONS TO HELP ME DEVELOP THE STORY MORE!**

_****_**PLEASE read and review :))**

_**Jellal Fernandez**_

I hope you understand my problem, but I really want to live a happy life and go somewhere around the world. But why do I have to die like this? It is puny for a cool guy to die from crossing the streets!

Now I realized that all things found inside the fairy tale books were not just ideas from imaginative writers.

I got 27 days to go, but how should I find a 'human' shinigami here, I don't even know his/her name, features, physical attributes. The only clue that I have is the reapers gender.

I am running late for school, why do I have to be late because of these bugging taught. As I reached the school, I ran through the hallways, into the classroom, but I suddenly bumped to a certain red head. "Ow, sorry I wasn't looking." I said but I didn't look at her. Then I dashed through the hallways, thank goodness I reached homeroom before our teacher does.

"All sit down, we have a new transfer student to welcome here in our room. So Scarlet – san please come inside." Mr. Clive said.

Scarlet? Hmmm, I heard it from somewhere. Who is this Scarlet ?

As a girl with a red head entered the room, she stopped at my direction, she looked at me and smirked, then she continued walking to the teacher. My jaw dropped, I know that smirk! It is the smirk of my childhood friend! Then I also remembered my death. WTH!

"Oi! Why are you here?" I suddenly blurted out.

The whole class looked at me with strange looks. Then the teacher asked Erza "An acquaintance of yours?" she smirked. "Not really, maybe he's a stalker of mine like other fanboys" the red head replied.

My pride got hurt.

"Hey it might be the other way around, maybe you are the one who is stalking me, like my other fangirls" I hollered.

The class laughed, "Class, please keep quiet or I'll rip your mouths off!" Mr. Clive demanded.

"As for you Jellal, we don't care about your fangirls or fanclubs, so Ms. Scarlet please take your seat beside Jellal" Mr. Clive said with a grin plastered on his face.

You know Mr. Gildarts Clive can be a troublemaker sometimes.

"What? Gray is just playing hookey!" I cried.

"So?"

"So Erza will not be my seatmate"

"You must be present to have your own chair, so blame it on Gray for cutting classes and making Erza your seatmate"

"But!"

"No buts! If I hear another word coming from your mouth, I will make you do _THAT!" _the whole class gasp. I don't want to do that! I will choose being a seatmate with her than doing _THAT_!

As Erza approached the chair, she was smiling like an idiot, but that kind of smile will never give good meaning or future.

_Ding! Dong!_

The bell rang telling the students that it is launch time. I dashed outside and went to the canteen. I bought my food and went upstairs to the roof top. "Good there is no one here." After a few minutes I heard someone crying.

I looked around to see who it was, the only thing I saw was the flowing red hair, I thought no one was here! Then I took a closer look it was

"…Erza…"

I went down the stairs from the rooftop, why was she crying, did she got hurt because of my coldness to her? Did she changed that much after two years of being separated?

"MAN!"

"Hey, Jellal how is it going?"

"Ow hello there Jellal – san"

Elfman, Mirajane and Levy greeted. Elfman, Mirajane and Lissana are the strauss siblings, their white hair is their trademark. Elfman always spout things related to MAN, and the captain of the football team. Mirajane on the other hand is really a gossip lover, particularly about love. Levy McGarden, is the school's popular bookworm. She has a petite body frame and blue hair but lighter than mine.

"Nothing I'm just thinking of something" I murmured.

"Is that something a girl?" Mira chuckled lightly

"Whatever" I said they stood there dumbfounded. I am really busy with my thoughts. The shinigami, the game, and the red head child hood friend.

I got so many questions to find an answer for.

After break, she didn't come back to class. Cutting classes at the first day of her new school, what a nerve to do that. I rushed at the school gates, when the class were finished, I tried to find Erza but I think she went home early for today.

I searched for the shinigami today, you never know when she might appear in front of me.

As I gave up searching for today, I walk by a street with less people, I felt an ominous familiar feeling behind me. "Giving up for today_, Jellal –_ _kun_? " I heard a voice behind me and said my name to a playful tone.

I turned around , I saw no one, but a certain girl who was crying hours ago, Erza.

She entered a store, it was a cake shop, oh yeah I forgot, this friend of mine is the diehard fan of cakes, she will kill just to get one. No joke about that.

I got curios, so I followed her inside. Why didn't she came back to class?

She ordered two slices of cake, a strawberry flavoured cake with a strawberry on top, and a black forest cake with a cherry on top.

She found a table, but she didn't touch the cake, I wonder. I approached her, then she saw me her face brightened up, I can see some hints that she really cried. Then she pulled a chair and placed it across her, she motioned her hand and smiled at me.

I couldn't help it, I might be the cause of her tears to flow so I obeyed her.

I gave her my gorgeous smile and mouthed a greeting.

"Let's eat" she said eagerly. Its like that she was expecting me there to eat with her.

"Don't mind if I do." And gave her a stunning smile. I saw her blushed for a second, and laughed. "It"s been a long time since we ate like this" and flashed a grin.

"Why did you transfer at this school?"

"I heard you were studying there, so I followed you"

"And why should you follow me? Did you turn out to be another fangirl of mine?"

"No, I just… I just want to….um…see you again, yeah… and set things right."

She bowed her head, her scarlet fringes covering her eyes. Our atmosphere changed from happy to sullen. So she wanted to change. Is that why she cried at the rooftop?

"Why are you crying at the rooftop?" I blurted out, demanding an answer.

Her eyes widened. "It is none of your business." She scoffed as she looked away.

"So, how was school before I transferred?" she suddenly changed the topic. Well I couldn't stop her for that, I guess there will be a time where she will let me hear her out.

As the conversation started, I was happily describing my friends to her. I also boasted to her about my popularity at school. She laughed.

Then it's her turn to tell her story about her old school. She was popular and a top student at her school. She told me about her bestfriends and how the overcame their problems.

I had fun chatting with her, this is the first time we enjoyed a conversation, since…..

….since she left me all alone 2 years ago.

"Let me walk you home." I suggested

"it's kind of far you might return home late, so no need." She said

"If you say so, then see you tomorrow" I waved at her.

The truth is I loved her when we were around 15 years of age. I don't know why but I kind of missed her.

"_Hey Jellal!" a cute redhead called me_

"_What is t Erza?" I walked to her_

"_I Love You!" she whispered her with head bowed down_

"_What?" I said acting that I didn't hear it_

"_I don't want to repeat it again you damn deaf!" she shouted back annoyed_

"_Oh so you said you love me" I leaned my head and whispered to her ear._

"_So you heard it huh" she lifted her head, showing bright red tinges adorning her face_

"_How can I be deaf when it comes to hearing your alluring voice?" I leaned back with a smile on my face_

"_So what is your answer?" she said pouting looking away from me_

"_My answer to what?" I asked again acting like she didn't confessed to me a while ago_

"_To my undying love for you, you dimwit" she murmured. I felt my cheeks burning. 'undying love'_

"_Hey don't badmouth the one you like!" I demanded at her trying to stop my blushing cheeks from getting redder_

"_It is my choice of who I want to badmouth not yours" she said_

"_It hurts you know" my head was bowed down, trying to hide my face_

"_Why are you hurt?" she asked curiously_

"_Because the person I like is badmouthing me!" I shouted back, my face was redder than ever_

"…_.." her eyes widened_

"_Hey don't stare at me like that after I answered your undying love for me" I couldn't get embarrassed any longer. The girl I liked confessed to me!_

"_Hey Jellal" she uttered my name slowly that made me feel tensed_

"_What is it?" I asked again_

_She leaned her head to my shoulder and whispered to my ear, "I'm sorry" she pecked my cheek, then she ran._

"_What's the meaning of this?" I shouted to her_

_She looked back at me, a melancholy smile etched on her face. She was crying._

"_Good Bye" she waved at me._

_The next day I didn't see her anymore_

I woke up, it was just a dream of my past. Today is the 4th day of my last month on earth

2 years were longer than I imagined. "Oh Erza, I don't even know if I still love you or not." My heart got broken the next day. But still I believed her.

* * *

**is it okay or what?**

**this is my 1st time writing so please suggest some opinions or suggestions...**

**your reviews enlighten my day hohohohoho**


	3. Chapter 3: Back To Square One

**Sorry for the late post my dear readers!**

**I got a new story stuck in my head, i want to write it but i like to finish this story first, but i still don't know if how many chapter that i can make for this fic**

**I am a fan of JERZA and GRAYZA, ****LOLU**, GALE, GRAYLU, LYOVIA and NALI 

**the first 3 are my top faves!**

_**Erza Scarlet**_

I am Jellal's childhood friend, and classmate in the same school. Now what am I going to do? I didn't know that transferring to this school will bring me closer to Jellal physically. I am fine if I am in the other class or year, it's okay with just having the same school as him.

I still regretted the fact that I left him there, without saying the cause of my leaving. I still regretted the sad smile he made when I told him goodbye.

I am here at the rooftop sobbing, after a while I heard the door clicked.

Someone must have seen me! I must not appear weak in front of others especially to him. But why am I crying like this?

I must go now before someone might totally see me. I don't want to continue classes like this, I guess I'll have to go home now. But still I don't want to skip classes.

* * *

Next day…

I went to the school today, as I entered the room there were only few students, inside. It seems that Jellal is still not here. I hurriedly approached my seat next to his empty one and fixed my things. After a while a got sleepy again. What is wrong with me?

I felt that someone was tapping my shoulder, "Erza… Erza" Jellal called my name.

My eyes shut open and gave him a murdering look, "The teacher is here you know" he said nonchalantly. I raised my head and looked at our teacher entering the door.

* * *

At break I went again to my now favourite place, the roof top.

I brought with me my launch, and started to eat there. I stared at the azure sky, wondering why, our relationship is not like before. Is it because of what I have done to him before I left him?

I leaned my back at the wall, I closed my eyes and started to reminisce about the times I had spent with him. Then I slept again. I'm going to be a sleepy head if I don't stop this.

I opened my eyes, my head is being supported by something, I smelled a minty perfume, I lifted my head and saw him eating something. I groaned.

"Oh your awake, you know you should invite me when you're going up here, to give you company. This is my favourite place in the campus" he chuckled.

"You too…" I whispered. " What is that?" he asked. "Nothing, What time is it?" I asked.

"3:30 in the afternoon" he told me.

"What? I have been asleep for 3 hours! Why didn't you wake me up? And when did you start supporting my head while sleeping?" I asked angered not to him but to myself. How could I be so careless?

"Hold you horses, my dear Erza, I can't answer your raging questions." He said as he faced me.

"I didn't wake you up 'cause, you look so peaceful" he grinned.

"I was searching for you and I thought you are here crying your eyes out, so I went here and I was correct but you were not crying." He said

"And I couldn't help myself but seat beside you since your head was banging" he laughed.

"When did you know that I was crying yesterday?" I asked him, giving him a death glare.

"I saw my friend's flowing red hair and heard a sob when I went here yesterday." He stared at the sky.

Then a moment of silence, after a while the silence was so awkward for the two of us.

"Jellal…" "Erza…" we both said at the same time.

"You first" he said.

"Do you remember the time I left you? Well you could forget that happened, even the time that I…I-I "

"You what?"

"I – I confessed to you" I finished, I felt my cheeks heating up.

"I don't want to forget that moment! Erza how could you" he frowned.

"Jellal, as you can see I have changed, I want to start things over again. You know I regretted leaving you like that" I felt my tears building up, but I have to act strong.

Another moment of silence

"Erza…"

"I won't ever forget that memory, but I am fine with starting over again like friends."

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

"Now, now don't be sad, let's start this new thing today, I have missed you so much." He grinned at me

"What are you talk-" suddenly a strawberry was shoved to my mouth. I blushed

"Enough with the talking and eat" he demanded. I looked away hiding my reddened face.

After a while, " Erza let's get going, they might lock us here" he said as he stood up and reached a hand.

"I can stand up by myself" I said. I stood up and he laughed. "You really have changed"

We went to our empty class room and got our bags.

I wish these times together with him were like this forever. Laughing side by side with him, and chatting with him.

But, I know this time will not last forever.

We got out of school, "I'll walk you home" he said

"Don't I told you it's far from here" I said.

"It's okay, it is what friends do right?"

"But…"

"No buts, I chose to walk you home, so I'll walk you home."

"Okay" I sighed in defeat.

We passed through the cake shopped we had visited yesterday.

"Is it really far, like far, far?" he asked

"It matters on how you think about it, to me, I think it's far" I laughed

"Hey Erza" he looked at me.

"What?"

"What will you do if…." He stopped

"What will I do if?" repeating what he said

"If I suddenly left you, _permanently_" he emphasized the word permanently.

"Wha-What do you mean?" I stuttered my eyes widened.

"Like I'll die or something, ahhh just forget it" he smiled at me reassuringly.

I looked down thinking of my answer.

"Hey Erza" he muttered again

"Make me a packed launch tomorrow" I looked at him as he said that while looking at the sky.

"Why is that? You could make one for yourself."

"After all these years, I haven't tasted your cooking."

"You could have just eat at my place later"

"No, I want it tomorrow, and I have something to do later"

"Sheeesh, your acting spoiled, okay. But I can't guarantee you that you will like it"

"Just, make me some tomorrow. No matter if it taste horrible or good, it doesn't matter, at least it is made by you." He patted my head

* * *

"Here we are" looking at an average size apartment.

"You live by yourself?" he asked

"Yep, thank you for walking me home."

He left, I went inside the gate and smiled as I took another look at his retreating figure, he stopped and looked back at me.

"Erza don't forget my launch tomorrow or else I won't eat anything the whole day" he shouted

"Is he joking or what?" I muttered to myself. Then he really left

I guess I have to practice myself cooking a simple recipe for tomorrow.

I am not much of a cook.

But I'll try my best.

* * *

At night after a long time of practicing, I think I made a progress or whatever you call it. I think it can pass

I went back to my bed.

"For the first time, I forgot about my duties. But still it will not last forever."

Then I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day,

I entered the class room, I brought his launch with me. I examined the room, looking for a certain blue-head male with a scarlet tattoo on his face. I didn't saw him and made a sigh of relief.

"Hey move it" I heard a voice at my back. I turned around it was Gray and Natsu, friends of Jellal.

"What are you doing? Blocking the entrance to the classroom" Natsu threatened.

I glared daggers at the two of them "Well, I am sorry for blocking the way and making you two rudely demand something" I said to them menacingly, I earned a yelp from them.

I made my path to my chair, and sat. I certain blonde girl approached me.

"Hi Erza, I am Lucy Heartphilia but just call me Lucy." Then she dragged a chair near mine.

I smiled at her. "I'm sorry if I just introduced myself today, you were hard to approach this past two days but I want to be friends with you, can I call you Erza?" she smiled.

"Ok, and I am also sorry I am just new in this environment."

We started talking to each other. I made a new friend in school.

"Well Erza I had fun talking with you I have something to do, I will introduce you later to some of my friends, but I think Jellal would do the honours. He is a friend of mine and an acquaintance of yours after all" she smiled.

Then I saw a blue head come inside the classroom, I tensed.

Why am I feeling like this? I just made him a launch nothing more nothing less.

But why am I feeling that I will confess my love for him like some heroines in shoujo mangas, I already moved on since our meeting last two years.

* * *

**Hai guys how was it?**

**i hope you like it and it is worth for a long wait**

**Give me some suggestions if you want :3**

**please review :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Can reapers change gender?

**YOW!**

**I tried my best to update earlier hohohohoh**

**I am having problems with Erza's cooking, what do you think of her cooking? is it good or bad?**

**Let's find out LOL**

* * *

**_Jellal Fernandez_**

I already used up my 3 days doing nothing but search, why is searching for someone could be this hard, people are different from the other and can be easily distinguished from one another, I just have to find a peculiar being lurking around the street that may take my life in a matter of time.

What if she could turn herself into a he? Why didn't i think of that? Then i should take all people around me into account. Are shinigami really that powerful to change their human gender? I guess so, i don't even have a clue of what other things those reapers do. Why is these so complicated? Maybe i should just have o embrace my faith and die as man. Like that would happen.

Today is the 4th day of my last month on earth I hope i could find her soon. I will sick to my plan, I will search for a girls not a boy. I wish i could have someone to help me. Then there's my friends. Should i tell them? We didn't talk about that and she absolute didn't forbid me to tell it to someone. But i guess they wouldn't believe me and take it as a joke.

I climbed the stairs up to the roof top only to see I sleeping figure of a girl leaning her back on the wall. Her head lay on her right shoulder, strands of long scarlet hair being swept by the gentle wind in front of her peacefully sleeping face. Her mouth agape but not wide.

I have to wake her up before the bell rings, signaling the start of the afternoon classes. But I don't have the strength to wake her up in her peaceful trance. So I just let her lean her head to my shoulder. I don't want her to wake up with a stiff neck.

* * *

After escorting her to her apartment I begun to search for someone again, but it is night time now and I don't want to risk another shinigami to have a deal on. But I still need to search for 'her'. I think a few places to visit will suffice for tonight.

I had fun today, having my 'friend' to start as 'friends who just met' friends, I think its okay to have it like that, knowing the fact that she wants me to forget the the things about the past especially the confessing part.

But I am wondering, what will be her lunch looks and taste like? For a girl living by herself, I think she could manage to make a delicious one. Whatever, if it is bad or good I will eat it, I am the one to give her such predicament making her cook a lunch or me.

* * *

Day 5, the horror, it only means that I have 25 more days to go.

I woke up 2 hours before school starts, I guess I have time to search clues about someone. But I am a clueless guy about shinigami. I think I should have read about them before I search for a girl in their race.

After taking a walk, searching and thinking about the reapers. I decided to go to school and meet my friends.

I don't plan to eat today until I taste her lunch for me

"Hey, Jellal you're early today, your not running late like daily" Loke scoffed, a brunette around his left arm, smiling like a craze fan.

"Mornin' Loke still flirting with women I see" I laughed as Loke smiled wildly and joined laughing.

"I am the great Loke! I can flirt with girls no matter what their age are, I could make them love me" he winked at the girl he in his arm. The girl's smile turned to a frown.

"I gotta go" the brunette said and run away.

The strawberry blonde flirt was dumb strucked.

"Well there are many kinds of fish in the see to hook up" he said as he fixed his tinted glasses at his nose bridge with his eyebrows twitching.

I sweat dropped.

"Oh, Jellal I heard your class have a new transfer student and a girl." He was alive again.

"I heard that she has a scarlet hair and a nice body built for a girl"

He was with me until we reach my room, he's in the other class.

"May I look at her in you classroom?" Loke said, his head searched for a red head. He turned around to me and grinned. "She's cool, I think I should put her in my list"

"Well about Erza, good luck about that" I scoffed, he gave me a confused look.

"See you later" then I walked inside.

The second I stepped inside the room the first thing my eyes laid upon was a red head smiling at the retreating blonde.

Then her face look nervous for a second, after that she looked at me. I grinned at her remembering the lunch that she will give me later, as our eyes met her lips flipped into a scowl and her eyes glaring at me.

"Yow, Jell your earlier today" Gray greeted me in his boxers.

Breaking our eye contact, I looked at Gray beside him was Natsu.

"Oh Jellal hey there, OI STRIPPER IS BOXERS THE NEW TREND?" Natsu yelled at Gray.

Gray looked down at his body he screamed and ran to his locker.

I went to my sit after greeting someone else and earned a death glare from Erza.

I sat, "What?" I asked her.

"Hmph!" she muttered and looked away crossing her arms below her chest.

Arghhh, I'm hungry!

* * *

Break Time

"Jellal! Let's go to the canteen! I am dying of hunger!" Natsu bellowed while rubbing his stomach.

'You know Natsu unlike you I didn't ate my breakfast so shut up' I want to say to him

"Later guys I got something to do" trying to hide my hunger, I looked at Erza smirking, she frowned.

She stood up grabbed a small bag and and walked away. I just stared at her retreating figure. She halted walking midway.

"What are you doing? Are you going to eat? or stare at me like a moron?" she smirked while saying he moron thing.

I grinned and stood up I ran past at her.

"Race you to the roof top!" I shouted at her while running in the corridors.

"HeEY NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!, Sheesh, what a kid." I heard her shout behind me.

I reached the rooftop, running like crazy without eating anything sure takes up a lot of energy.

I sat my self comfortably at the wall. Huffing, I stared at the sky. "Just for today" I muttered.

After a while

Why is she taking so long? She really don't want to feed me. Although I told her to make me one be cause I won't eat the whole day until I taste her home made lunch.

"As if she would take it seriously. The hell, she might not have made my lunch" I muttered at my breath

Sigh.

I stood up, I stuttered on my way to the door. I opened it

"Jellal" Erza said, surprised

"Thank goodness you're here" my knees are weak from hunger. I collapsed at her, my chin at her shoulder.

She's trying to push me off her but she failed. "Jelllal, hey Jellal, your pale!" she said while arranging me to support my weight, my right arm around her shoulders.

I faced her "I'm really hungry you know, What took you so long? I want to eat you if I could"

She blushed at the sudden statement

"Shut up" Erza commanded. I chuckled "What took you so long?" I asked again.

"I just bought us some drinks, but there are so many people in the cafeteria so it took me a while to get some." she lay me down on the floor, I sat up and leaned on the wall.

"I thought you run away from me. Let's eat I'm hungry like hell" I grabbed the bag and opened it. Inside there were two packed lunches and two pairs of utensils (it's up to you if it's spoon, chopsticks, fork, knives and whatever LOL)."

"Why would you be hungry? Didn't you eat breakfast this morning?" she asked while opening the lunches.

"I was planning to eat nothing until I eat your lunch, and I told you last night the same thing right?" she stared at me wide eyed.

"What? you idiot! I thought you were just exaggerating,well I still made some. But I am still not confident at my my talent in cooking" she said as she slap me on the face.

"Ow! Why would you do that to a man dying of hunger?" I yelled back. "Whatever"

I grabbed my share. I am really hungry. The food was organized and looked delicious. I shove a serving to my mouth, chew it and and swallowed it. I choked

"H-horrible!" I muttered while holding my throat.

She gave me sad look, Her fringes covering her hazel brown eyes. "Well I told you from the start that I don't know a thing about cooking, because I seldom made one myself and it turns out horrible yet it looks delicious."

"Then what do you eat?" I asked curiously.

"I-I only eat c-cake and p-pastries and I only know how to make one" she blushed at her own statement.

"I will buy some food for you if you don't want to eat that."

Then I ate my lunch, I finished it not even a grain of rice was left. "Here" I showed my empty container, she was surprised and stared at my container.

"Then make me some cake tomorrow" I demanded

She looked away "Okay"

"So it's true that when you're hungry everything you eat is delicious no matter how it taste" I scoffed, earning a glare from her.

After that, we returned to the classroom.

* * *

After School

"Erza, let me walk you home I got nothing to do today" I lied.

"Sorry but I got something to do today unlike you" she scowled and stood up.

"Oh yeah before I forgot, Jellal can you please introduce me to your friend tomorrow like Lucy said?" Lucy huh?

"Okay, and don't forget my cake, I will repeat it again, I won't eat anything until I taste your cake" I smile at her

"Stop that, you're going to die someday if you always do that" she said.

I lowered my head and frowned. "Yeah, I am going to die soon" I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?" she asked me.

I looked up at her and smiled "Nothing"

"See ya" then she walked away.

"There is something happening between Jelly and Scary girl" Gray uttered behind my back.

"I thought so" Natsu said.

"Shut up you two, I don' want to hear it especially from the two of you." I scoffed

"Damn, my stomach aches! Did she put poison on my lunch?" I cried. The after effects of the food.

"What did you eat this lunch?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Her packed lunch" I said to them both

"Who's 'her'?" they both asked.

"Erza"

"What? Jellal Fernandez actually ate a lunch made by a girl!"

"Gray your so noisy, and what's the problem with that?"

"As far as I know my dear friend, you didn't accept anything from your crazed fan girls"

"Is it bad to accept something from my child hood friend, and I was the one who asked her to make me one, tomorrow I asked her that she would make me a cake"

"Jellal, we don't find it wrong but this is so new!"

"Whatever, I'm need to something, see you tomorrow" I walked away.

* * *

I'm on the streets looking for someone

Well you know who is that someone is.

Does the reapers have the power to changed their gender and appearance?

"No" I felt a sinister air at my back

"Who's there!" I looked around and I saw no one"

"Aww did you forget me my dear playmate?" it irked me but I found it useless to hit 'her' or no one.

She snickered evilly

"See you later" the ominous aura vanished after her statement.

Now I am sure that she is really a she.

* * *

**So far this is the longest one**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and give me some of your suggestions to make the story more lively!**

**I am just a rookie**


End file.
